Explosive Love
by Sparkle-Dashing-Allstar
Summary: A teenage Kioshi, joined the Akasuki to be with her long-time friend. Leader-sama put you on a mission with Deidara and Tobi,that ignited your passion and romance.
1. Kioshi Hidden Love

Name: Kioshi Sadaan

Age: 17

Looks: Long, dark silver hair, blue eyes, white tank top, blue mini skirt, white thigh highs, black heels

Personality: Quiet, keeps to herself but can be tempting and teasing when provoked. She's a bit self-conscious and down-grading to herself. She's very friendly and caring about all people.

**Kioshi**

~ Hidden Love~

"Deidara-san," you cheerily squealed at your Senpai's name. "We have to leave on a mission with Tobi- Kun now." You announced sweetly, peeking in his room after popping your head into his bedroom. You held onto his door frame with your delicate hands, and kept smiling with the happiest pink blush. "Alright, yeah." Deidara replied lazily sitting up from his former lying position on his bed. "I'm coming Kio-chan, un" you blinked as your face turned about as red as a tomato. "U-um… D-Deidara-S-san!" You covered your eyes "C-can you pl-please put on a sh-shirt?" you squeaked. "Ne?" Deidara looked down at himself sure enough he was only wearing boxers. His face reddened from the embarrassment and he shooed you out. Deidara locked his door. He sighed deeply and calmed himself down; on the other side of the door, you weren't calming so easily. "Hello Kioshi-Chan!" Tobi's sweet, childish voice said. "H-hello T-Tobi-kun." You reply shyly. "Ne? Kio-chan1 How come your face is so red? Tobi wants to know…Are you DYING!" he shouted questionably. "Shh! No, no Tobi-kun. I'm not dying. I just walked in on Deidara-san when he was… um… he was, uh…" you stuttered. "What has Deidara-Senpai done to you Kioshi! Did he hurt you! Did he do something to you!" you looked away. "Tell Tobi!" he urged. "Shut up, Tobi!" you screamed.

On the other side of the door, Deidara was starting to get shaky. He was sweating with nervousness and was redder than a few moments ago. *that idiot! I'm so gonna get patronized on the way to where ever the hells we're going, UN…* he thought. Soon he started to get ready and hoped to the Gods he could control himself around Kioshi.

When you were finally able to leave the hideouts domain Deidara was swarmed with questions form Tobi. "Deidara-Sempai! What did you do to Kioshi-Chan! Did you beat her?" "No" "Hit her." "No, un!" "Wait? Did you rape her?" Tobi asked pointing at Deidara. "Tobi!" Deidara turned to the masked man-boy-child and started strangling him. Suddenly they heard a heavy thud and turned toward you. "Now look at that Deidara-sempai." Tobi screeched pointing at you. "You made Kio-chan die!" "Tobi, un! I didn't do that, you did! You made her faint, un!" Deidara yelled. "Where the hell did you hear that word?" Deidara asked "Hidan-San" Tobi happily giggled. Deidara smacked his hand to his forehead. "Of course, un. Of course…"

After a while, you have yet to awaken from your coma-like state. You were being carried on Deidara's back, because he didn't trust Tobi with you. "Aw" Tobi cooed. "Deidara-Senpai and Kioshi-Chan look cute together!" Deidara turned his head to hide his blush. "Shut up, Tobi, un. Your gonna wake Kioshi up, un" he announced. "Nani?" Tobi asked. "Why won't you just open your eyes Kio-Chan?" Deidara froze. "Because Tobi-kun," your sweet voice rang. "I'm tired and enjoying the ride." You giggled. "Aw" Tobi said again, "Deidara-Senpai's blushing!" Tobi giggled. "Kest!" Deidara said, Tobi went flying into the air after a clay grasshopper bomb went off under him.

By the time you the three made their way to the designated area for the mission, it was night. "I vote we stay in a hotel tonight" you requested. "Tobi seconds that vote." Tobi jumped in. "How about you Dei-Sama?" you asked your blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Deidara blushed slightly, but nodded. "Okay, un…" you raised an eyebrow *_what's with him today? I'll ask him later_*

When Tobi, Deidara, and you recieved their room, Tobi was the first to go to sleep. Deidara said "I'm going for a walk"_, _so youy decided to sneak into the bathhouse. Nobody would be in it, so why not? You quietly left the sleeping Tobi by tip-toeing out of the door. You closed it ever-so-gently and made your way outside. You didn't want to wake anyone, so you left your shoes with Tobi. You made it outside without any disturbances or noises. Being a skilled shinobi paid off after all. You slipped inside the bathhouse and smiled. The steam was already relaxing your muscles. You slipped off your soft bathrobe, and tossed it aside as you stepped into the hot water. Yous slid down the side of the bath and dunked your head under once, sighin g happily. Everthing was perfect, until you felt the presence of another. Your eyes snapped shut and you listened for any sort of movement.


	2. Deidara Ignited Passion

With the fog in the room you couldn't see. You couldn't sniff them out either because of the sulfur in the bath, so you sat there and listened. Suddenly, someone covered you mouth with their hand. Your eyes widened and you tried to resist. "Kioshi, un! It's me, Deidara, un!" you calmed down and removed his hand from your mouth. "Deidara! What are you doing here!" you asked furiously. "Me! What about you?" he replied. "I thought you were taking a walk!" you snapped. "I did walk… I walked here! I knew this would be the only chance of the day I could escape from Tobi, un!" he explain. "That's mean." you pout. "Yeah, well, tell that to Tobi, un!" you sighed then realized something, "Dei-san." you say "what, un?" he asked. "Could you please…" you say swallowing the nervous lump in your throat. "Um…" your voice squeaked. "Can you please move to the other end of the bath? I don't think this is comfortable for either of us." Deidara raised an eyebrow, but then realized why you said it. 'you were all alone. Together. In a bathhouse. At night. With nobody around.'

[Role switch you=Deidara]

**Deidara**

~Ignited Passion~

"Kioshi…" you whispered putting two fingers under her chin, making her look at you. You smirked and leaned over to her ear. "You're…so innocent, un." Her face turned a light pink. "D-Deidara-San? What are you-" "Shh" you interrupted. "Just let me have my way for once" she nodded obediently.

You swung his leg over her tiny waist, creating waves in the water as you straddled her. She let out a soft gasp as you trailed your hand down her side; the mouth on it leaving a trail of saliva on her soft skin. You placed your other hand on her chest, and caressed her feminine features to ecstasy. You could feel her weaken with this new experience, so you whispered soft coos in her ear. "Relax, Kioshi, un It's only gonna get better. Trust me, un." She gave a slight nod, and took a deep breath.

You smiled against her neck, and began to leave a trail of future hickeys and gentle kisses. Your hands provided her with extra pleasure, by biting down and sucking on her sides, and the insides of her thighs when you moved them. She breathed a shaky breath in you ear, sending pleasurable shivers down your spine.

She moved one of her hands to your hip, and the other to the back of your neck. Your blonde locks were wet from the water, and some strands fell into your face as you kissed her neck tenderly. She moved the hand on your hip to the inside of you leg, and slowly massaged the inner thigh. You bit down on her ear out of surprise. You sivered and stirred in the water, creating ripples. She moved back a few strands of your hair, in order to caress the side of your face with her tongue.

She sat up stright little by little, and pulled your wet, bare body onto hers, so she could nibbled on your ear. She breathed into it, and pulled you hardened body onto hers. Skin on skin, breath on breath, lips on lips. The water seemed to heat up around them, as their actions became more... HOT.

She trailed her mouth down your body, and raked her hands down your sides, careful not to cratch your skin yet. She dragged her wet body up anto yours and began to trail lovebites and kisses all around your chest and collar bone. She licked around the stitches on your chest where your heart should be, and you shivered. Partly because of the night air on your skin after it had been wet. She trailed her delicat fingers down your stomach, and to his lower regions

You grunted as her fingers brushed over you, and he bucked his hips. She gave a slight gasp against you skin, as she left the comforts of you neck, to slide down to his eight pack.


End file.
